Villain's Pub Special II
Plot Again I don't own anything from the DC universe or HISHE. I am only doing this for fun. So I hope I don't get in trouble for this. Let the story begin and enjoy. Transcript Super Café Inside the café shop Robin is sitting next to Batman, while Superman is sitting across from them. He was telling them what has been going on since the Teen Titan series ended. Robin: After the series ended we had to get different jobs. I got lucky when I went to work at Young Justice. Then when the series was going to be canceled I got another job. Superman: What was it? Robin: They said they're planning on bringing back the Teen Titans. I thought this would be awesome and would make up for them ending the series on that cliffhanger that made people upset. Batman: So what happened next?" Robin: Well, I called the others up and we went over to meet the people in charge. They brought us in the meeting and began telling us the direction they wanted to go. It was going to be different and it will be different than what we used to do in the past. Superman: What did they want to do? Robin pulls out his cell phone and shows the "Teen Titans Go!" episodes. Once he finished he puts the phone away and the two heroes begin laughing loudly. Superman: Oh my God! That is soooo funny. Batman: I know right? I can't believe you guys agreed to do that. I mean Robin didn't I tell you never accept a role for a TV series without looking at the plot first? Robin: Oh yeah? What about Young Justice? Batman: Okay yeah that was a good move, but I mean never accept any roles that you know are going to suck and make you look bad. Superman: Speaking from experience? Mr. Beware the Batman? Batman: Hey, shut up. Superman begins laughing. Superman: I'm sorry dude, but how could you accept a role where the first bad guy you fought is a guy dressed as a pig and his sidekick is a frog? I mean come on, even that Alfred guy wasn't cool. Robin: Yeah and how all the villains look horrible. Batman: It stills needs a lot of work and it's not that bad. Superman: No, it's very bad. Robin: What about Batman the Brave and the Bold? Superman begins laughing: Oh yeah, that was bad too. Superman and Robin begin laughing. Batman: Hey, news flash you two were in the show, remember? Superman and Robin knew that was true and stopped laughing. Robin: Oh yeah, damn they made me look horrible and what was up with that costume I was wearing? Superman: At least mine wasn't that bad. Batman: Not as bad as Superman Returns right? Superman: At least it wasn't as bad as Batman Forever and Batman & Robin. Batman: Okay, you got me there…but at least my Dark Knight movies kicked your movie's ass. Superman: Whatever, the sequel is going to kick ass. Batman: Yeah it is, you know why? Superman sighs. Superman: Don't do it. Batman: Because I'm Batman! Robin: Wow, I am so glad I left. Superman: Hey, where are your teammates anyways? Robin: Cyborg and Beast Boy are off talking to their lawyers about fixing this show. Batman: And the girls? Meanwhile At another café shop Supergirl is sitting next to Raven, while Starfire sits next to Batgirl and Terra. Batgirl: Soooo, they brought you guys back making everyone think your show is getting a second chance. Only for them to change everything and make you guys look…what's the word? Batgirl: So, they brought you guys back and made you all look kind of…what's the word? Supergirl: Weird looking because you have big heads on small bodies? Batgirl: Yeah, that's it. What is up with that? Raven: We don't know. All I know is they made us look like those chibi cartoons and made us act stupid. Starfire: I do not mind our new forms, but I wish they had paired me up with Robin. Terra: Yeah, it took five seasons and a movie before that happened. Now they have you see him as a friend and go out with Speedy. Starfire: I thought it was Red Arrow? Batgirl: I thought he went by Arsenal now. Supergirl: I don't think it really matters. You guys still look weird with those bodies. Raven: At least they made them look like from the show. My new form looks nothing like my old one. I look like a Japanese girl, news flash I'm not. Batgirl: Why did they also want you paired with Beast Boy? Raven: In the comics I'm paired with him. I still don't get why they did that. Terra: I know right? And why did they make me evil? I'm not a bad guy, didn't they established that in the old series when I killed Slade? Starfire: I also do not understand who you are working for. Is it Slade or who? Terra: The show makes no sense. It's a bunch of dumb random stuff they put us through and make us look bad. Jinx: I don't get my role either. They look over to see Jinx sitting behind them in the next booth. Jinx: I was a bad guy, then a good guy, then they had me paired with Kid Flash, then they made me a bad guy again, and they want me paired with Cyborg? Why? Raven: Didn't you beat Artemis up for dating Kid Flash? Flashback Jinx is at Artemis's place and knocks on her door. Artemis opens it and sees Jinx. Artemis: Yes? Jinx tackles her and begins beating her up. End of Flashback Jinx: I don't remember that. Supergirl: At least you guys get to show up on TV. It has been 8 years since my last TV appearance. Starfire: Did you not make an animated movie appearance? Supergirl: Yeah, but Superman and Batman were the main focus. They even brought in Power Girl just because of her outfit…what is up with that? Raven: Guys like a nice round ass and big boobs. Supergirl:…anyways I wasn't even put in Young Justice because they wanted Superboy in it and they claim having three Supers in one show will confuse the audience. Fuck them I'm way better than Superboy, I can fly. Raven: Maybe they don't like you much. Batgirl: That is mean. I say we go down there and kick some ass! Starfire: Yes, let us go and kick the ass! Raven: After tea, hey! My tea is a little cold. Mind heating it up a bit? Korra appears and heats the tea up. Korra: Anything else? Raven: What are you doing here? Korra: I work here until my third season begins. It's not much, but at least I'm not working with a bunch of guys who keep staring at my ass. Raven: Welcome to the life of a heroine. Raven takes a sip of her tea. Raven: This is good, thanks. Korra: No problem. Korra leaves. Raven: I like this place, what is it called again? Wonder Woman: The Super Heroine's Café. Where all female heroines can come to relax, hang out with friends, and best of all not be bothered by men. Terra: Wow that is cool. Deadpool appears next to Wonder Woman. Deadpool: Hey there baby, what's your name? Wonder Woman snaps her fingers and Dot appears with a small box. Dot: Want to meet my pet? She opens it and out comes M. Night Shyamalan. MNS: Hey Deadpool, want to be in my next movie? Deadpool: Nooooo! He runs out of the building with MNS following him. MNS: Come back! I've got Adam Sandler on the line and he agreed to play your part. Raven: I think I'm going to like it here. The End Batgirl: So, are all heroines allowed here? Even the non-heroines? Wonder Woman: Nope, unless they won an Oscar then we allow them in. Starfire: Who here has won an Oscar? Wonder Woman points over to Jasmine, Alice, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Elsa, and her sister Anna. Supergirl: Lucky bitches. Batman appears and sits next to the princesses. Batman: Hey, I'm Batman. You want to know my secret identity? Wonder Woman: Bruce, what do you think you're doing? Batman sees the ticked off look on Wonder Woman's face. Batman: I'm Batman! Batman takes off running, while Wonder Woman chases after him with a sword. Batgirl: I've got a good feeling about this place. = Category:Alternate Endings